Choice
by Capt. Butch Flowers
Summary: Bella looks at her choice for her future of Life or Immortality. Her life is a chessboard, a fight over her heart. Her choice Edward, or Jacob... Life,or Death... One-Shot I think


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

My reason of Breaking Dawn's cover, yes I know it's coming out in 10 days.

Please enjoy.

--

"Bella, love." I turned my attention to Edward leaning over me on the couch. His crooked smile and his gaze bore into my soul. I blushed; I was in the presence of a god.

"Yes?" I hid my tomato face.

He laughed, and lifted my chin with is icy touch. Our faces so close, I memorized every detail. I took in his scent, and was lost in his golden eyes, they were darker then usual.

We were frozen in the moment, engulfed in the each other's stare.

"Come on Edward!" Emmett called impatient. Edward rolled his eyes, and pushed his lips against mine. It was heavenly, I was so lost in the moment; I was startled when Edward pulled away.

I frowned; _I wasn't done yet._ As if he could read my mind, he laughed. When Edward laughed it was so carefree, perfect, and beautiful.

"Sorry, love, but I need to go hunting. Do you mind being here with Esme?" He smiled lovely, and dazzled me with every word.

"No," I sighed in defeat. I wanted him to stay here with me, but I knew how Edward wanted to keep me safe. I was happy how careful he was with me, but sometimes I just want him but I know I can't have him, not yet.

"I'll be back before you can miss me." He smiled and lightly kissed my forehead.

"I doubt that…" I whispered, but I knew he heard me, damn vampire hearing.

He frowned, and breathed into my ear. "I won't be long, love."

"Promise?" I whimpered.

"Promise." I was surrounded be his cold sensation. I didn't shiver, instead I took in the cold, I liked it, it made feel safe, and loved. Most people think cold is uncomfortable, but I love it more then anything.

Edward stood up straight. "You'll stay out of trouble while I'm gone, right?"

"Oh yeah, I just going to run off with the werewolves. Oh and I was also planning going to go find a group of newborns and make friends. That's not dangerous right?" I said sarcastically, and giggled. Edward rolled his eyes.

"With you that would be a normal day." He sighed. I knew he was thinking how much danger being around he gets me into. I hated the look on his face; it was the same one on my birthday. I never want to re-live those times, I would rather die, and I know I would, I would take my own life if I had to, I will never live without him.

"Edward!" This time it was Alice. "How long does it take to say goodbye, when you're going to see her in two hours?" Alice whined.

"Coming!" Edward hissed.

I got to my feet in an attempt to be his size. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you." I pressed my lips to his cold mouth. I smiled as I separated our lips.

"I love you too. I'll be back soon."

"Bye, love." I waved.

"Bye, Future Mrs. Cullen."

He disappeared from the doorway. I was alone, well mostly alone Esme was upstairs.

I glanced around the living room. The chessboard was still out from where Alice and Edward had left it. I smiled and went over to clean up the pieces; I had two hours to kill. And for how nice the Cullen's are to me the least I can do is help clean, like I do at home for Charlie.

I bent down to the board, all the pieces scattered among others around the floor. I sighed and swept them into my hand. There were some still on the board, but all knocked over, all but two. A King and a Pawn. The Pawn was red, and the King was a marble white.

I cleared the area all but the two lone standing pieces. I felt silly, but I felt as if this to pieces represented my life. The King, My King, Edward. The Pawn, My Pawn, Jacob.

The King stood proudly, in the front of the playing field, and the Pawn hid in the back, in the shadow of the King. In chess the Pawn could take down the King but was my life like chess. They played over my heart, my life. The red Pawn was life, human life. The white King was immortally, forever death.

I reached for both the King and the Pawn, and stared at the pieces, hoping for something to happen, I don't know what, but something.

"Bella dear," I dropped the piece in my right hand. I stumbled to my feet and followed the voice to the kitchen. "I made you lunch." Esme grinned and gestured to the sandwich on the table.

"Thanks." I replied with the same happiness as her.

As I sat down I realized I was still holding a chess piece in my hand. Slow I opened it and there lay in my palm was the King, Edward. I smiled maybe I did get my sign after all.

--

A/N: This is my entry to MikalahStarrUley contest! Wish me luck!


End file.
